


Problèmes Insolubles

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: (Version française de Unsolvable Issues)Sam n'a plus son âme et Dean est brisé de l'intérieur.





	Problèmes Insolubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous !  
> Je m'étais promise de ne jamais écrire de WIncest, pourtant je n'ai pas pu résister en voyant le début de la saison 6 (d'ailleurs spoiler alert saison 6 !).  
> Bonne lecture !

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu fasses des efforts, Sam ! dit Dean furieusement alors qu’il montait dans l’Impala.

\- J’essaie mec ! répondit Sam avec un -faux- ton désespéré.

Et c’était vrai, il avait vraiment essayé. C’est juste que vivre sans âme n’est pas la meilleure des conditions pour avoir une vie sociale, et par extension pour obtenir des informations de témoins sans les attacher à une chaise et les frapper au visage. Ce n’était plus son truc de sourire au monde depuis qu’il avait perdu son âme.

Sam réalisa soudain que Dean n’en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, j’entends du bruit sortir de ta bouche mais je ne fais aucun effort pour comprendre ce que tu dis alors pourquoi tu n’arrêtes juste pas ?

Dean se figea et alors que son frère ne faisait pas attention à lui -une fois de plus- il le cogna.

\- Je t'interdis de te plaindre, connard.

Et Sam ne se plaignit pas, même si il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son frère lui en voulait autant. Les deux garçons rejoignirent le motel en silence, et arrivèrent à leur chambre dans ce même silence plus étrange que d’habitude. Dean sauta sur son lit, ne rêvant que d’une chose : dormir ; mais une étrange sensation à l’arrière de sa nuque l’empêcha de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder dormir s’il-te-plaît ? Ca me fait flipper.

\- Tu te plains pas pourtant quand c'est Cas qui te regarde, répondit Sam.

Cette remarque était suffisante pour mettre Dean hors de lui. Il se leva en moins d’une seconde pour fair face à son je-m’en-foutiste de frère.

\- T’avises pas de parler de l’ange sale arrogant sans âme, le menaça Dean.

\- Ah oui, je vois. Quand c’est Cas c’est différent parce que ça s’excite, n’est-ce p...

Sam n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean le poussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Ils étaient très près, et le plus jeune des frère commença à rire de la situation, comportement qui fut puni par un coup sur l’épaule droite, mais ce n’était pas assez pour le faire arrêter.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Cas, s’emporta Dean.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans le faible espace qui séparaient encore leurs visages. C’en était trop pour Dean qui relâcha la chemise de Sam.

\- Contente-toi de faire des recherches sur cette foutue créature et fous moi la paix un moment.

Sam resta cependant immobile, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son frère alors que ce dernier enlevait sa chemise et son pantalon avant de se mettre sous la couette.

\- J’ai dit dégage de là pour ce soir, dit Dean une fois de plus, sa tête cachée dans l’oreiller. Dégage et trouve toi une fille avec qui passer la nuit ailleurs.

Dean entendit son frère marcher à travers la pièce jusqu’à la porte, l’ouvrir, et ce fut tout. Sam resta là, immobile, à attendre Lucifer-sait-quoi. Après quelques minutes Dean s’énerva.

\- Tu pourrais fermer cette putain de porte ?!

Il entendit la porte claquer, pensa d’abord que son frère était finalement parti, mais il manqua de crier de désespoir quand il sentit quelqu’un tomber juste à côté de lui sur le lit. Il se retourna pour voir son frère à 2,54 centimètres de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas dans “dégage de là” ?

\- Est-ce que tu es frustré que Cas ne soit pas attiré par toi ?

Le cerveau de Dean se bloqua en entendant ces mots qu’il refusait de se murmurer à lui même.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Dean, sachant bien qu’il ne pouvait rien nier.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est : je n’ai aucune émotion et on a tous les deux besoin de tirer un coup. Je suis trop fainéant pour chercher un être humain agréable à regarder et toi tu ne supportes pas l’idée de te faire quelqu’un d’autre que Cas.

Dean était trop stupéfait pour parler.

\- Donc basiquement tu dis que…

\- Qu’on devrait coucher ensemble, moi j’obtiens ce que veut mon corps sans avoir à chercher quelqu’un et toi tu baises quelqu’un que tu peux appeler par tous les noms que tu veux sans avoir à blesser qui que ce soit, finit Sam.

Là encore, Dean était trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Hey, me fait pas un blue screen mec. Je te fais juste une suggestion.

N’en pouvant plus de voir la face figée de son frère, Sam se releva et marcha jusqu’à la sortie parce que merde son corps avait besoin de faire des choses pas catholiques avec un autre être humain. Il commença à ouvrir la porte quand Dean le retourna contre celle-ci.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que j’ai… des sentiments pour Cas ? demanda Dean.

\- Depuis le début. Tu bandes à chaque fois qu’il est dans le coin, répondit Sam comme si avoir cette discussion à cette proximité était la plus normale des choses. 

Dean sembla y réfléchir un peu. Sam commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Dean se pencha pour verrouiller la porte.

\- Ferme la, Cas.

Dean attaqua férocement les lèvres de Sam. Il s’en fichait que son frère soit en train de suffoquer ou non, il laissa sortir le besoin -animal- de sentir un corps contre le sien, un corps réagissant, un corps lui étant tout offert. Oui, Sam était bien plus grand que l’ange dont il rêvait depuis des années, mais c’était un soulagement pour lui d’être avec quelqu’un qu’il pouvait appeler Cas, et pas juste se faire plaisir seul en imaginant que c’étaient les mains de l’ange sur son corps et non les siennes.

Dean se sentit devenir de plus en plus dur, sentant des mains sur son corps alors qu’il murmurait de léger “Cas…” contre les lèvres de l’autre. Il allait frotter son bassin contre celui de Sam mais s’éloigna à la dernière seconde avant de céder. Sam ne compris pas et regarda son frère en espérant une explication sur le pourquoi-du-comment-il-s’est-éloigné.

L’esprit de Dean le torturait. Sam essaya de se rapprocher de lui pour continuer ce qu’il considérait comme étant une nuit bien commencée mais Dean le repoussa.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda Sam, outré.

Dean le trucida du regard. Il se rapprocha de son frère, sa colère brouillant l’air autour d’eux.

\- Ca n’a jamais été ce que je voulais. Ce que je veux c’est une vraie relation avec Castiel. Pas juste baiser quelqu’un d’autre en imaginant que c’est lui, dit Dean à son frère, chaque mots emplit de poison. Tu n’as rien d’un ange.

\- Vous m’avez appelé ?

Alors que Dean se retournait pour faire face à Castiel, Sam sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Dean fixa Castiel, le fruit interdit, celui qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il hésita un moment avant de répondre à Cas, qui semblait aussi perdu que quand il devait faire face à quelque chose de nouveau pour lui sur Terre.

\- Désolé Cas, répondit Dean, je voulais pas t’appeler.

\- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

Dean ricana.

\- De problèmes insolubles.

Aussi vite qu’il cligna des yeux Dean se retrouva seul dans la pièce, son frère perdu pour ce qui semblait être toujours et l’ange sur son épaule parti, si seulement il avait jamais été vraiment là.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
